Astronomical Archives: War of the Stars
by Green Phantom Queen
Summary: An intrepid reporter has documented a series of logs dedicated to uncover the events that happened in Amanogawa High so long ago. What was the event known as the War of the Stars? Who were its warriors, and why were they fighting? A reporter's work is never done, and so she records all that she can find in the hopes of relaying this information for future generations to listen to.
1. Kamen Rider (I, II, Riderman, Amazon)

**Astronomical Archives**

Author: Green Phantom Queen

Rated: K

Summary: In these archives, one intrepid reporter sets out to document the events that played out in the little school known as Amanogawa High. Who were the people who fought in the War of the Stars and what has happened to them after all these years?

Note: This is a collection of character sheets and terms used for Horseshoes and Hand-grenades and all other related works. This should be used as a reference guide for everything that can be used to help understanding the work.

**Log I: **The Kamen Riders (Showa Riders: Ichigo and Nigo, Riderman and Amazon)

"_Won't you believe in him? Even if there is no God or Buddha...there is Kamen Rider."_

_-Kamen Rider SPIRITS manga_

**Introductions**

Before we begin, I'd like to explain a little bit more about myself.

I was a witness to the events that happened in the little school known as Amanogawa High, The War of the Stars. It was a battle the likes I've never seen before, and will probably never will again. Battles were fought, lives were lost, and payments that were made were paid in full. No one was ever the same after that moment.

It has been years since I graduated Amanogawa, and the adventures I had will never be forgotten. However, the time has come for me to write down all that I know, so that future generations would know of the people and events that took place. What was the War of the Stars? That I cannot explain so easily.

However, I can first explain the people who fought against the evil beings that threatened to engulf the world in darkness. I guess that should be the first place to start.

**The First Kamen Riders (1971-1973)  
**

The Kamen Rider is a mysterious hero of justice that originated in Japan. They are said to be nothing but urban legends by normal civilians, but the stories of the first Kamen Riders have been passed down through the Internet, along with names of their adversaries and allies.

The first Kamen Riders were known for having two traits: their armor was mostly insect based, and they were seen riding by in motorcycles, traveling down empty roads in search of monsters to destroy and people to save. The 'Kamen' in their name came from the armor they wore that masked their true identities and the 'Rider' was for their skills riding motorcycles. All Kamen Riders followed this path, but this first section would cover the two men that would began a legacy that has been passed down for forty years.

The first Kamen Rider went by the name of **Takeshi Hongo**. He was kidnapped by an evil organization known as **Shocker**, in their attempt to create a super-soldier program to dominate the world as we know it. Hongo was given cybernetic surgery to give him super speed and strength, and was soon set up to undergo a brainwashing program to complete his new transformation. However, the program never went underway, as a scientist by the name of Professor Midorikawa intervened at the last minute, giving Hongo the belt that would let him transform into the being that would eventually become Kamen Rider.

Takeshi Hongo's stint as the Kamen Rider would make him also known as 'Ichigo', the first Kamen Rider. Hongo would eventually met up with another being who named himself **Hayato Ichimonji**. A traveling war photographer, he was soon sucked into Shocker's plans for the super-soldier program, and he too transformed into the second Kamen Rider, Nigo. The two would eventually leave a legacy for those to follow—a collection of heroes who fought for truth and justice, riding their motorcycles across the dirt roads and defeating the adversaries in the name of good.

Ichigo and Nigo were the first of the heroic Kamen Riders, but not all of them began on the side of good.

**The Anti-Hero Kamen Rider* (1973-1974)**

After Shocker's demise, there was some peace throughout Japan. But unfortunately, evil does not rest very long.

**Shiro Kazami**, having lost his family after witnessing a murder by an evil organization known as **Destron**, was soon marked for death. Ichigo and Nigo rescued him, but they were soon attacked by the same people. Kazami, who sacrificed his life to protect them from a surprise attack, begged for these heroes to transform him into a Kamen Rider. They agreed, and he was given both Ichigo's technique and Nigo's power to become the 3rd Kamen Rider, V3.

V3 battled Destron and trained to use the new techniques that was passed down by his predecessors in order to ensure that Japan would be safe once more. However, he soon ran into a man that would take the name of the 'Kamen Rider', but did not officially gain the title of Kamen Rider 4 until quite some time.

That man was simply known as **Yuki Joji**. Once a scientist working for the evil organization known as Destron, he was backstabbed by the being known as Marshall Yoroi, and his right hand dipped into a vat of acid as a warning. Fleeing for his life, Joji was soon given a metallic hand and a set of weapons known as Cassette Arms in an attempt to fight against the monster that ruined his life and the lives of his fellow scientists. Taking the name Riderman, in what may have been a mockery to the name of the Kamen Riders at the time, his only mission was to take vengeance against Marshall Yoroi, and not to Destron. He could not accept the fact that Destron, the organization who saved him from despair after he lost his parents, would be capable of causing such mayhem and torture. When he realized all of the horrors that he was blind to, he finally turned good and allied himself with V3.

To atone for his actions, he sacrificed himself to stop Destron's Pluton Rocket from imploding, with V3 tearfully crying that Riderman would be named Kamen Rider 4. While details are sketchy, it was stated that the man known as Yuki Joji somehow survived, washed up on the shores of Tahiti with his memory lost. He regained them after battling and defeating the resurrected form of his mortal enemy, Marshall Yoroi when the diabolical fiend resurrected to kill off the natives he had come to care for. Then, he left Tahiti to reunite with his fellow Kamen Riders in the pursuit against evil.

This goes to show that all Kamen Riders are heroes of truth in the end, even if their beginnings are not as heroic as they seem.

**The Kamen Rider of the Amazon* (1974-1975)**

Deep within the South American Rainforest, there was a man who went by the name of **Daisuke Yamamoto**. Daisuke, who was born and raised in the jungle, was given a powerful gift by Elder Bago, the last of the long line of Incan medicine men. The sacred item was known the Gigi Armlet, which would give Daisuke the power to transform into Kamen Rider Amazon, a savage Kamen Rider who, unlike previous Kamen Riders noted to defeat their opponents with the trademark _Rider Punch _or _Rider Kick_ would instead slice them in half with the fins of his gloves until blood started spewing out everywhere.

How Kamen Rider Amazon obtained the honorary title of Kamen Rider is still a mystery. Minus Riderman, four of the Kamen Riders—Ichigo, Nigo, V3 and the recent Kamen Rider simply known as X—were modified humans with cyborg implants and transformation belts. Some say that the mystic power of the Incan bracelet gave him the ability to transform into a being that, while not insect-based like the previous Kamen Riders, was shown to be one who would defend the civilians against the **Geddon** organization and its army of Beastmen, and the **Garanda Empire** lead by Emperor Zero. This emperor targeted Amazon because of the armlet he possessed, which was an exact replica to the Gaga Armlet that they currently had in possession. Fortunately for the world, Amazon was able to activate the powers of both Gigi and Gaga Armlet and slay the Grand Emperor before his plot could come into fruition. He then left for the Amazon rainforest that was his home, but he would come back to Japan whenever he knew that it needed to be defended against all evil.

Amazon's most notable traits were the fact that he was able to rapidly heal from most injuries and his pure heart that lead to him befriending others. This lead to him gaining an ally known as the Mogura Beastman, who stayed by his side until its death at the hands of the organization that it fought under. Amazon is also an unpredictable fighter and it is noted from his movements in battle, the attempts to bite and tear the limbs off his opponent, and the amount of blood he sheds in comparison to other Riders that he has allied himself with. Still, Amazon is known to be one of the gentler and kinder Kamen Riders when it comes to interacting with civilians, doing his best to befriend them and know them more. Such trait did not surface for another 35 years, when a boy known as Gentaro Kisaragi would also attain the title of Kamen Rider...until his death and resurrection destroyed him.

To be continued in Log 2: Kamen Rider (Time-Travel: Kamen Rider Den-O and his Merry Imagin)

* * *

**I cannot begin to tell you how sad I am to see that most of the readers don't know who's who in the story. Seeing this confusion and despair made me realize that when people do giant fanfic epics, there's not a lot of time to explain who's who in such a limited amount of time. **

**So, I have decided to create a collection of logs that tell more about the history of the Kamen Rider franchise and tie it to the Horseshoes and Hand-grenades stories that have been recently posted. Characters that appear in the show will have an '*' near their Section Title so it'll be easier to remember. The first three sections will detail the main Kamen Riders who have shown up, but some may or may not appear in the future. If there is anything that I can do to fix the archives, please let me know in the reviews or PM. I wish to help inform everyone so no one gets confused, but I am only one person. I would like to get everyone's help in this matter.  
**

**Also, for this and the next log, there will be a year to indicate when the Kamen Riders appeared. The years coincide to the years of which their debuted on television and Fourze's story takes place in 2011-12. Just want to let you know.**

**Next time: As the Log states, the second Kamen Rider log will discuss Kamen Rider Den-O, the defender of time and the Imagin partners he fights alongside. Aboard the time-traveling train the DenLiner, what is his next destination? The past or the future?  
**

**Log 2: The Kamen Rider Who Leapt Through Time  
**


	2. Kamen Rider (Den-O and Imagin)

**Astronomical Archives**

**Log II: Kamen Rider Den-O and his Merry Imagin **

"_The time-traveling train, DenLiner: what is its next destination? Is it the past or the future?"_

_-The beginning narration to Kamen Rider Den-O_

**The Kamen Rider Who Leapt through Time (2007-present day)***

All Kamen Riders—whether good or bad—fight for many different reasons. No two Kamen Riders are alike, and each of them has their own distinct personalities that make them different. They are the heroic, the cunning, the downright vicious, the wild and everything in-between.

In this log, I learned of a person whose personality did _not_ suit the wear and tear of fighting against evil. This man was a shy, sweet person who went by the name of Ryotaro Nogami. Ryotaro was the one who always do the right thing, except he had one very bad flaw…it seemed as if the world just downright _hated_ him with a passion, with bad luck happening to him even if he just took one step forward. The events that would let him become Kamen Rider Den-O, in short order, came to something like this…

1-Ryotaro was riding his bike when suddenly a side of the fence falls in front of him, causing him and his bike to launch into the air…and into a tree.

2-He gets involved with a gang of bullies and loses his wallet in the process (filled with not only his name, but also his address, his sister's phone number, his cellphone number and many hospital numbers).

3-He sees a vision of a time-traveling train and ended up possessed by a monster that was known as an 'Imagin' (see **The Wish Granters from the Future** in Log 3 for more info). This Imagin has a very hot temper and loves getting into fights…which is something that Ryotaro tries his best to avoid, because he knows that he wouldn't last a beating with some of the tougher adversaries he accidentally pissed off.

4- After more and more hijinks, he later meets up with a young woman named Hana who explains the situation: Ryotaro is something known as a 'Singularity Point', someone who is unaffected by the drastic changes in time. With this, he soon becomes the Kamen Rider known as Kamen Rider Den-O, and can transform into different forms based on the Imagin currently possessing him at that time.

The five Imagin that possess him all have different personalities and ideals, most of them time comically bickering toward one another due to these personalities. However, they are a team, working hard to fight off against the enemy Imagin that would cause irreversible damage to the time stream after Ryotaro left for parts unknown. Ryotaro's legacy continues through his grandson Kotaro, who was given the name New Den-O, and close friend Yuto Sakurai, Kamen Rider Zeronos. Whether or not Ryotaro will return to his title of Den-O remains to be seen, but his Imagin partners will continue to fight for his ideals against all troublemakers until he comes back.

**Ore, Sanjou!***

Momotaros was the first Imagin to make contact Ryotaro. Imagined as an _oni_, he was given his name based on the old Japanese legend of Momotaro, the peach boy. Very brash, arrogant and itching for a fight, Momotaros can combine with Ryotaro to transform into Kamen Rider Den-O's Sword Form.

Momotaros is a very stubborn Imagin, and has a love for pudding. However, deep within his demonic appearance is a heart of gold that shows that he truly cares for not only Ryotaro, but also his fellow Imagin partners.

Any person possessed by Momotaros are indicated by their hair being spiked up, a streak of red hidden amongst the spiky mess and glowing red eyes. Proceed with caution...unless you happen to have some pudding on you.

**Mind if I reel you in?***

Urataros was the second Imagin to form a contract with Ryotaro. However, as revealed later on, he was _not_ the second Imagin to actually enter Ryotaro (see the section **Mind if I Battle You?...Can't Hear You Though!**). Urataros is a well-known who lures people with his silver tongue in order to obtain information, or just plain trick them. As he states, "One lie is more interesting than a thousand truths", representing that he lies for the sake of it.

Aside from Urataros' ability to lie, he also is a womanizer and uses his charms to woo any woman he meets. Any females listening to this report be weary—they will immediately fall for his tricks and swoon toward him whenever he passes by. However, he is also caring for the people in his life, as Ryotaro was able to create a contract because he could see the good inside of the Imagin. He also has respect for Momotaros, always calling him 'Sempai' (although it's mostly because Momotaros commanded him to) despite butting heads with him often.

His appearance is turtle-based, and his name comes from an old Japanese myt known as_ Urashima Taro_, which talked about a fisherman who reeled in a turtle that let him travel to a grand underwater temple. When he is in control of Ryotaro, he can transform into Kamen Rider Den-O's Rod Form.

Anyone who is possessed by Urataros will gain a streak of blue hair, a pair of square-like spectacles, and bright blue eyes. To all ladies listening to this, I repeat that you must proceed with caution else you will be caught in his web of lies.

**My Strength Shall Make You Cry!***

The third Imagin Ryotaro made a contract to was the gold bear-like Imagin known as Kintaros. Kintaros was named after a legendary figure known as Kintaro, the golden boy. It was said that Kintaro was strong enough to fight off both bears and demons, which is symbolized by Kintaros' magnanimous strength.

Prior to Ryotaro's contract, Kintaros was already contracted to a man named Masaru Honjo. One year prior to Ryotaro's encounter, Masaru had a heart attack prior to fighting with his opponent in a karate tournament. Kintaros made a contarct only to ensure Masaru was back to shape and to master the 'Ultimate Karate'...until he was told by little children that what he taught was sumo wrestling.

Nevertheless, Kintaros is one of the most noble of all Imagin. Saving the person he was in contract with from a rogue Imagin, Ryotaro gave a contract in order to save his life. For this, Kintaros would give Ryotaro the power to transform into Kamen Rider Den-O Axe Form. Kintaros would also give Ryotaro a power boost whenever he possessed him—along with longer hair tied in a ponytail with a golden streak inside and a pair of gold eyes—but Kintaros is sometimes not in control of his strength. There have been many incidents where Kintaros accidentally breaks items ranging from street lamps, benches and sometimes the side of buildings.

Kintaros, being based on a bear, also has a form of narcolepsy and is nearly impossible to wake up. The only thing that is said to wake him up is if he hears the word 'cry' or anything associated with that word. Then, he'll immediately possess Ryotaro—and boot out either Momotaros or Urataros if either are possessing Ryotaro—and proceed to cause trouble. He also is a softie and is prone to cry when he sees scenes of action that do make him cry. It even gets to the point that whenever he becomes Axe Den-O that the surrounding area becomes littered with tissues so that his enemies could 'wipe their tears'.

Nevertheless, if there is one Imagin that will always have your back, it is Kintaros. And yes, his strength would definitely make one cry.

**Mind if I battle you?...Can't hear you though!***

The fourth Imaginto be introduced—but the second one to possess Ryotaro—Ryutaros is a purple dragon Imagin with a very hyperactive personality and child-like mentality. As mentioned in Urataros' section, he was the first to possess Ryotaro and used Urataros as camoflage to hide his identity until the time was right. He was named by Naomi, as 'Ryu' was the Japanese word for Dragon, although some say he was named after a Japanese Myth known as "Tatsu the Dragon Boy".

Ryutaros was a mole for the enemy sent to kill Ryotaro so he could be the conductor of the DenLiner. However, prior to his meeting with Ryotaro—when he was accidentally revealed in a hypnotic session—he silently observed and fell in love with Ryotaro's older sisiter, Airi Nogami. This love was enough for him to not kill Ryotaro, for if Ryotaro was killed, Airi would cry and he would not have that.

Ryutaros has three known hobbies: drawing, break dancing, and collecting cute, fuzzy animals. Most of Ryutaros' drawings involved his love for Airi while others were mostly about his disdain for Yuto Sakurai—aka Kamen Rider Zeronos—and the jealousy that came with having to see Yuto and Airi be together. His love of break dancing allows him to control large crowds of people with just a snap of his fingers, beneficial to causing distractions. It also gives him the ability to summon a dancing posse of his own to help him fight enemies (including a humorous time where he brought them out to handcuff people who looked like they were part of some evil organization). Last, he has a soft side for animals, sometimes going as far as to possess Ryotaro so he can cuddle them. This action was the reason for Sieg to eventually form a contract with Ryotaro (see the **Advent, to the Top!** section below).

Whenever Ryutaros posseses anyone, he gives them wavy bangs with a streak of purple, a paint splattered cap and bright purple eyes. He is also very uncontrollable as neither Momotaros, Urataros and Kinaros is able to take over Ryotaro while he is inside. He also has the ability to transform into Kamen Rider Den-O Gun Form, who is one of the more uncontrollable forms due to his penchant for accidental destruction.

Ryutaros is also an unpredictable Imagin as it's hard to tell whether he's playing around or not. If he starts chasing after you, just plain RUN until he can no longer be seen. Trust me, this will make your life so much easier.

**Advent, to the Top!***

The last Imagin to make a contract with Ryotaro, Sieg is a most peculiar Imagin. Unlike the previous four, Sieg is a white Swan-Imagin based on the opera known as "Swan Lake", and that he was actually born in the current timeframe. He has many abilities which include shrinking Imagins to four inch heights temporarily and even possessing Ryotaro without forming a contract.

Sieg made a contract with a young wealthy woman who was pregnant at the time, making a contract with her unborn son in the process. When the baby was born, an angry employee kidnappd the child and Sieg materialized, taking care of his 'younger brother' so that they could return to their 'mother'. They were soon found by a Ryutaros-possessed Ryotaro—who was currently searching for puppies and kitties to sneak into the DenLiner—and found Sieg very ineresting. Ryutaros then took Sieg into the DenLiner where he was given accomodations in secret...until the other Imagins found out what was going on.

However, Sieg's existence begins to fade as an Imagin is based on a person's memories. Since a newborn baby's memories change every single day, it is hard to maintain proper memories at a time. Fortunately, Ryotaro was able to discover that Sieg did create a proper contract with the mother—it was a contract to ensure that her son was born safely. Due to this, he can properly return to the past—as most Imagin do once they complete a contract—and live his life in peace. However, he comes back every now and then to fight off any and all Imagin threats that would dare harm his 'family'.

When Sieg possesses anyone, they gain a pair of white eyes, a white feather boa wrapped around the neck and their hair decoated with white feathers. He also can transform into the powerful Kamen Rider Den-O Wing Form who fights with an axe and boomerang in hand. He is considered to be Den-O's strongest, normal form, the only limitation is the contract with the newborn child.

Sieg's aloof attitude was a problem in the past as living with the wealthy mother made him spoiled and becomes infuriated when people show disrespect. However, after Hana gives him a wake-up call in the form of a slap, he changes his attitude, calling her "Princess", and decides to change his ways. The other Imagins, Momotaros especially, are a bit wary over Sieg's true intentions, but Sieg is always there to lend a helping hand if need be.

* * *

**Next time: Aside from Den-O, there are other people who are there to help ensure the past is kept safe. The DenLiner, the train that travels through time, has many secrets waiting for all passengers. **

**To be continued in Log 3: (All Aboard the DenLiner!)**


End file.
